


Meet me in the Pit

by Elegance_Of_a_Dark_Lover (Dark_Ethreal_Lover)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Broster, But shorter than Papyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/M, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moderate burn, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Questionably Human Reader, Reader Has A Set Appearance, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Chilled, Reader is Dark Skinned, Reader is taller than Sans, Reader might not be human, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Reverse Skeleton Harem, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, fast burn, many tropes, reader is blunt, reader is petty, reader is stubborn, skeleton harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ethreal_Lover/pseuds/Elegance_Of_a_Dark_Lover
Summary: You've been neighbours with the Skeleton brothers for years, and you've stuck around after all the stunts they pulled. Helped them learn the basics about humans as they did the same with you and Monsters. You were there when Sans almost blew up their home by bringing their eldest brother back from the void.You're pretty open about how you feel and they know exactly how important they are to you. If that's one thing you appreciate about Monsters is that they are normally very straight forward about how they feel and appreciate the intent behind your words and actions.But then the Mad scientist Duo that was reunited with the two older brothers were testing your little patience as they messed with the machine again and brought not 1, not 2, but 3 whole different versions of themselves and Papyrus into existence.These boneheads are so lucky you're a persistent soul.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 124
Kudos: 635





	1. You are joshing me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to a fun little story to go along with my Self-indulgent Tumblr. Linked at the end of this.

“ _HOPE YOU BOYS ARE READY TO GET YOUR COCCYX’S HANDED TO YOU_ At The… batting… _cages_ …”

The loud voice tapered of after having opened the front door and rounding the archway leading into the living room.

Now. You have been somewhat neighbours to the skeleton brothers who lived in this-in your opinion- overly huge mansion of a house. For 4 years now and Monster have been on the surface for 6 years. Honestly, you love them dearly, even the oddly but still a sweetheart of an older brother Gaster and would raze a city to the ground before letting anything happen to any of them especially your precious sweetheart Papyrus.

Speaking about your boys right now in the living room were more than 3 skeleton Boss Monsters. Just at a quick headcount, you see 12 skeletons that looked like variations of your boys.

“PAPY LOOK! A HUMAN!”

“yep bro.”

“woah...”

“YOU ALLOW SUCH FILTH TO JUST BARGE INTO YOUR HOME?!”

“MUTT IS THAT AN ADULT HUMAN?”

“yes milord.”

Your hands came together in front of your face as you pursed your lips, taking a sharp breath as your eyes darted from the faces as they were trained on you.

“Sans.” 4 heads perked up at the name and you narrowed your eyes, brows raised as your eyes zeroed out on _your_ Sans and with a snap of your fingers, you pointed right in front of you. When he sunk into his hood a little bit, blue beads just dripping down his skull, your lips frowned and with a crackle with magic you have grown to know as him teleporting/shortcutting. He stood in front of you, eye lights looking anywhere but at you. You frowned, your hands going to your hips and staring him.

“n-now… i know this l-looks bad, starlight…” He started up and you cocked your hip, crossing your arms. “so… the… the machine…” That is all you need to hear as you groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose. At some point, _your_ Papyrus had stood and moved to stand behind you, hands on your shoulders to try and calm you. Sweet gesture.

“Of course, that thrice-damned machine… Gaster!” You lifted your head and glared at the monster that looked like he was considering being stuck back in the void, ignoring the others that jumped at the sudden cry of the name. He sighed as he stood from his chair and made his way to stand before you besides his younger brother. “Y'all got some nerve messing with that damn thing again!” You scold before sighing and pinching your nose bridge to cut off the thorough scolding you had bubbling on the tip of your tongue, but that could wait because you could feel the growing animosity from behind the source of your growing annoyance. You looked past them and glared at the tall and hot topic dipped version of your sweet papyrus was giving you a mean stink eye.

Now you came here to have a fun day with your boys, not to get glared at some MCR hardcore fan.

“The fuck you looking at, Scary Potter?” You growled as you looked him up and down with a sneer before you could even think to stop yourself.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!? I’LL HAVE YOUR TONGUE RIPPED FROM YOUR MOUTH FOR THAT!” He roared as he rose, a red sharped bone appearing in his hold as he was on his feet alongside a few others.

“H-HOLD ON THERE SCARY ME! (y/n) DON’T ANTAGONISE OUR NEW GUESTS!” You felt Papyrus hold and pull you back to him as Sans too a more sentry point of being between you and the volatile skeleton.

“Antagonise him?! He is sittin’ there glarin’ and actin’ like _-Hey_! Gaster! Put me down!” You cried out as you were suddenly thrown over the void skeleton’s shoulder and were being moved away from the room to the kitchen and plopped down to sit on the high counter. Since Gaster and Papyrus were Hella tall, this house was built with that in mind since Sans could literally get to the high shelves with no problem.

You were feeling salty again.

“Now Angel, I need you to calm yourself,” Gaster says softly as he rubbed at your thigh in a comforting gesture as his other hand rested on your hip. Out of the three brothers Gaster was by far the most handsy. And you couldn’t blame the guy, he was lost in a void all by himself without a proper physical form for you could only guess how long. And besides, you knew he meant no harm and would withdraw if you were uncomfortable.

“Fine… but why in the seven hells were you guys messing with that stars damned machine again?” You questioned as you settled a hand over his much larger one on your thigh. Gaster ducked his head slightly and a floating conjured hand appeared to rub the back of his neck, the hands upon your being tightening their hold on you slightly that had you tilting your head.

“Well… Sans and I had been looking a lot into… The multiverse theories after watching a few of those human conspiracy theorists…” You groaned as you raised your hands to your face.

“No, you didn’t…”

“… Angel, I am a former royal scientist and you’ve called me a Mad Scientist before.” He says and while you peaked through your fingers to half-heartedly at him before sighing then dropping your hands.

“Whatever… you guys are okay and I’m sure you’ll work on fixing your fuck up.” You say with a slight wave of your hand before squinting your eyes when he perked up. “You guys are alright, right?” Gaster was quick to wave off her suspicions and concern.

“Of course! Probably still in shock over proving our theories and giddy but we are fine, I assure you.” He reassures you, leaning his head down, pressing his forehead against your own, a small bird-like trill starting up as he comforted you. You sigh and reach up, patting the overly affectionate void skeleton.

“Alright, I get it… Welp let’s go face the music before I leave. Because it looks like you guys are gonna be busy for the next couple of days with your new house guests.” You say as you pat his shoulder wanting down from the high counter. He nodded his head and easily lifted you and you set you down. “We can reschedule the batting cages for another time.” You say as you walk with him following you back out to the living room where they were seated once again and somewhat calmed if the scowling faces of some of the edgier skeletons were anything to go by. But you were slowly starting to think that most of the edgier variations just had such faces on default.

“hey starlight, your feeling better?” You narrowed your eyes at sans as he appeared before you. Sighing you cross your arms and nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine… for now.” You tack on with a stern look before looking out to the skeletons watching you. “I just came to say his before I leave. Since you’re gonna be busy for a while in sorting them out and figuring stuff out.

“ya sure you don’t wanna stick around?”

“Sans, I love you, Paps and Gaster very much and would literally burn the heavens to the ground and raise hell to the surface if anyone so much as looked at either of you funny.” You state this with closed eyes and missed not only blushes of the 3 mentioned skeletons but the shocked and incredulous looks on the other skeletons, especially those with a tell ability to know if someone was lying.

You weren’t lying.

“But I know you guys need to sort this out and from what I gathered, they ain't exactly on friendly terms with humans or play nice like you guys.” You opened your eyes and glared minutely at the edgy Papyrus that glowered back. You rolled your eyes and looked down at him, feeling Gaster’s hands on your shoulders squeeze slightly. “So, I’m gonna let you do that, go home, get some pieces done and maybe bake something. If I stay, I’m gonna get into a fight with someone and I will not be sorry.” You say simply as she rubbed his head, then pulled him into a quick hug, glaring at the skeletons, turning to Gaster and giving him his own hug and then turning to Papyrus that had made his way over and you giggled as he hoisted up into his big hug. “See you three numbskulls when things are settled. Shoot me a text.” Patting his chest as he set you down then looking to the additions, throwing up a peace sign. “ _Chao Chao_.” Is all you said as you turned and left out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers Appearance:
> 
> https://shenzcorner.tumblr.com/post/625780570335608832/well-looks-like-im-making-this-my-undertale-page
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for more Undertale self-indulgent content XD


	2. Driving me Batty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! I hope you enjoy this fun story along with me.

Laying back in a bean bag, munching away at some pringles as you scrolled through your messages.

 **Luxi:** _How about this outfit? Does it scream Gaga yet or am trying too hard?_

 **You:** _Trying too hard_.

 **Luxi:** _You. Are. TERRIBLE_.

Snorting and almost chocking before sitting up and looking at the image they sent through. Humming softly, you shrugged your shoulders and typed up your response.

 **You:** _I mean… I stick by my statement_.

 **Luxi:** _UGH!_

You cackled then proceed to pat at your chest as you almost choke. _Again_.

It has been 3 days since you went over to the boys’ place, sticking to texting with Papyrus and Gaster because Sans was horrible at replying if he’s busy. So apparently what they had managed to cover was the basics of the surface world and helping - _you use this term lightly_ \- the more volatile skeletons come to some form of understanding that they didn’t have to go picking a fight with everyone that even looks in their direction.

You still expect to get into at least _ONE_ fight because if you were gonna believe Gaster’s observations, then you were going to butt heads often. Papyrus tried to reassure you about them, but that tallboy is way too sweet to say anything mean about _ANYONE_ so you could only promise to not go looking for a fight.

_But if the fight comes for you, **you gonna finish it**._

And that’s as close to a promise of no fighting you could get with Papyrus. He would appreciate it more if you promised to not fight at all, but he learned through the years that your own mean streak comes through when you feel slighted. So, the compromise is as best as he can get. Sorry, Paps.

You yawned setting the half-empty pringle tube on the small side table next to you. You stretched your arms above your head before flopping like a limp noodle in the plush seating, staring up at the ceiling. Wonder how they are.

_PING!_

You raised your phone up over your face and raised a brow. It was from Gaster.

 **Gastric Abyss:** _Come Over. Please._

You quirked your brow, usually, Gaster would send much longer messages and only ever send short ones if he was done with your shit. And you were fairly sure you haven’t tormented him with your terrible humour or weird anecdotes the past days. So, something must have happened at home.

 **You:** _I mean, I'm always down. But you gotta tell me if I need to come with my bat or not._

**Gastric Abyss: _…_**

**Gastric Abyss: _Yes._**

Oh shit, what the heck is going on over there that GASTER, Mister ‘ _I am neutral and prefer to see the outcome_ ’ out here asking you to come over with your bat. ‘ _I mean, I was joking but the fact he said yes got my worry spiking and this fierce protectiveness rearing its head too. What are those goddamn eeveelution type skeletons doing that they stressing out my boy?_ ’ You scowl at the screen of your phone.

**You:** _Be there in 5._

And you’re up and making your way to your front door, grabbing the bat that was resting by the coat rack. Having left it there after the plans of the batting cages fell through.

Time to go play prince charming and rescue your damsels in distress.

_If there is so much as a scuff mark on them…_

//LINEBREAK//

Okay, now you were very worried, bat resting on your shoulder as you walked up the pathway to the door and there stood Gaster. Oh, he has such a deadpan that you’ve only ever seen when Sans was on a punning spree to try and murder you by laughter.

“Uhh… Wanna tell me why you look about ready to yeet yourself back into the void?” You questioned as you stood before him, lowering your bat and blinking as he promptly picked you up and held you. Oh, stress hugging. Now you were out for kneecaps.

“Angel… I will never take my blessing of having one punning skeleton for granted…” He mumbled into the crook of your neck and your quirked a brow.

_What?_

“What?” You parroted your mind, but he didn’t know that. He didn’t elaborate more before turning and entering the home. There was a time were you almost went feral when Papyrus or Gaster would just pick you up and carry you around like a plush. But now you’ve just accepted it after being around them for 4 years.

“… i think he mighta _pasta_ -way.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Now you understood. He’s been stuck in a household with an increased number of punning skeletons. One skeleton was too much for him already anymore would be maddening.

“ _I SWEAR ONE MORE BLASTED PUN-!_ ”

“Sans, my man, my bonified bro!” You decided to chime in loudly as Gaster set you down and a moment later you could see your Sans peak his head out from the kitchen way, the grin on his face is that of a man that has spent the past hours revelling in whatever chaos he instilled. “Your condition is flaring up again.” His grin turned full giddy as his eye lights expanded. Gaster groaned as you drew attention.

“oh? what condition is that doll?” You jumped at the sudden appearance of the edgy version of your Sans. You think the agreed nickname for him was Red.

“ ** _Pun-itis._** ” You and Sans said at the same time as you squint your eyes at him. Red looked incredulous before snorting then bellowing out a laugh. Man, he really has a deeper voice than your Sans, huh.

“uuuhhh… starlight? why do you have a bat?” Sans questioned, finally taking note of the bat that was held at ease by your side. You grinned at him innocently and hoisted it up to lean against your shoulder.

“What bat?” You ask coyly and he just narrows his eye sockets at you, Gaster snorting slightly from behind, you could imagine him rolling his eyes.

“starlight. no.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“starlight. you promised Paps.”

“I said specifically I won’t _start_ anything.” You say with an unrelenting grin. “But… I will end them.”

“heh heh, you gotta bit of a mean streak in ya doll?” Red questioned with a slight smirk; hands stuffed in the pockets of his admittedly fluffy jacket. “thought things were softer and less violent here?”

“Mean streak? I don’t have one.” You say with a huff, a hand propped up on your hip as you adjust your grip on the bat with her other. “I’m just me.” You say with a slight shrug and looked at Gaster from over your shoulder. “Isn’t that right dear?” You flutter your lashes and giggled at his eye rolls and fond smile.

“Whatever you say, Angel…”

“So, this is the human you three are so fond of?” You blinked and looked over, tilting your head as you see an edgy angry version of your Gaster make his way down the stairs. Oh, he was definitely a version of Gaster. He always seemed to just… glide everywhere in these billowing robes. Made you a little jealous.

Why couldn’t you do that without worrying about kissing the floor? Oh, your salt is showing.

“Well is it going to say something?” You blinked, eyes widening as you cocked your hip and titled your head.

“Excuse you?” You say incredulously as you shifted your bat from your shoulder, Sans’s smile tensing and eye lights shrinking as Red and- _Who did Gaster say they were again…?_ \- Edge and Black? came peeking out from the kitchen archway. You settled the weight of the heavy end in the palm of your hand and furrowed your brows. “Now I know you’re not talking to me.” You state simply looking at the scowling Gaster- _Fell_ -, “Because I can’t believe.”

“ _Oh, to see with no eyes…_ ” Sans muttered as his eye lights were gone and he wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Gaster was facepalming into a summoned hand but kept his main hands on your shoulders.

“Believe what vermin?” Fell sneered down at you.

“The. Fucking. AUDACITY.” You growl, “Call me an IT again. DO it. _I Dare You._ ” You challenged, pointing your bat at Fell.

At this point, the other housemates that were there have been drawn from whatever corners of the household to come to see what the commotion was about. Mutt and Stretch were at the top of the staircase with two other Gasters, Dings and Cash. But you were more focused on the glaring and growling Fell before you.

The silence was tense and just as Fell was going to open his mouth to most definitely just set off a nuke chain of events, the front door slammed open.

“WE HAVE RETURNED FROM AN AFTERNOON JOG- Y/N!”

Ahh... fiddlesticks.


	3. Drained and Talks

“YOU PROMISED NOT TO FIGHT?!”

“I promised not to start any fights…”

“Y/N!”

You grimaced as you looked off to the side, away from the tall scolding skeleton before you. He and the Sans alternate of him- _Blue_ \- had come back for a jog… A marathon actually because you’ve only attempted to Jog with Papyrus once and vowed not to follow him like that again. So, he had a separate jog from his usual at your more human pace.

Lord forbid he tries to convince you to be a marathon nut like himself.

Anyways back to be scolded.

“-AND TO THINK SCARY GASTER WOULD BE ONE TO START THIS?”

_Phew, I’ve been saved, suffer you edgy bag of bones, suffer through the scolding I’ve endured for 4 years. Suffer._

You rubbed at your face and groaned softly into your hands. You needed to calm down and knew just how to do it. And how convenient, Sans was already sat beside you. Well, he was sat at the arm of the couch while you sat more in the middle, completely avoiding being caught under the disappointed aura of Papyrus. Bastard.

Right, chilling.

You reach over, tug on his sleeve and he opened his socket to look at you. You gestured at him and he blinked both sockets open before his grin seemed to turn giddy but slightly embarrassed. Oh, I guess the additional house guests would do that to him. You smiled reassuringly before kicking off your shoes and shifting to lay back on the couch. It was a moment before with a crackle of magic he appeared over you and landed with a soft oof from you as he settled. You hugged your arms around the shorter skeleton and closed your eyes, sighing softly as the hum of his magic and comfort of his small form fitting snugged against you. A soft giggle bubble as you felt him nuzzle into your chest.

Ah, you can already feel the built-up energy slowly ease from yourself. Is scary how quickly you can just conk out. Guess this took a lot out of you than you thought.

**_//LINEBREAK//_ **

“SANS, IS Y/N ASLEEP?” Papyrus questioned as he looked over to where his brother and their human friend were on the couch. Sans lifted his head slightly from where it was rest under your chin and nuzzling the top of your chest.

“yep, completely out. guess the almost fight really had her build up a lot of energy this time around.” Sans says with a hum, not moving from his spot of having his head cradled on your soft chest. Looking for all of the world content.

“Do you see what we meant about Angel?” Gaster questioned as he glided over to an armchair and settled in it, crossing a leg over the other.

“Creampuff here said she was nice and helping,” Fell mutters as he gestured to Papyrus who rubbed the back of his neck.

“Y/N IS NICE, AND SHE REALLY HELPED US REALLY UNDERSTAND HUMAN THINGS! ADMITTEDLY, EVEN AFTER 2 YEARS ON THE SURFACE IT WAS DIFFICULT, EVEN WITH FRISK’S HELP BUT THEY HAD THEIR AMBASSADOR DUTIES ALONGSIDE KING ASGORE AND LADY TORIEL.”

“yeah, she’s been a real _lifesaver_ ,” Sans says with a wide grin that lost on some of the skeletons. Red snort and his grin tighten, Mutt quirking a brow and a small smirk, Black facepalmed and Stretch actually snickered before trying to disguise it as a clearing of the throat when Blue looked at him in part annoyance but also questioning on what’s got them giggling, sensing the implications of a pun.

The only ones that got it were Gaster and Papyrus because it wasn’t the first time, nor will it be the last, that they hear that turn of phrase from the middle brother.

“How crude…” Gaster mutters but simply closes his eyes and leaning back into his seat.

“not trying to say I don’t believe you there, bud… but she looked about ready to go at Fell with that bat of hers.” Stretch chimes in as he pointed to the offending weapon propped up on the side of the couch where you and Sans laid down. He was seriously thinking of not leaving Blue alone with you.

“Oh, she doesn’t do any actual damage to your HP when she hits you.” Gaster mentions and that got everyone’s attention.

“what ya mean she don’t damage the HP? she that weak or something?” Red questioned with a frown.

“OF COURSE, IT IS! HOW COULD A HUMAN EVEN THINK TO STAND ANY CHANCE AGAINST THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE I?” Edge huffs out, crossing his arms glancing to you scornfully.

“Oh no, it still hurts,” Gaster states simply. “You just take no damage.”

“WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS INTERESTING! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?” Blue questioned, his curiosity and excitement for the human growing.

“I’ll give you two guess one how I came to find this out.”

“…”

“…”

“… She hit you with that bat, didn’t she?” Dings questioned, eyes widening as he looked from you to Gaster. His blue-orange eyes wide with wonder as his mind already pondering what this means.

“… There’s a reason we said you should take it slow and not just pick her up.”

“THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN HOW THE PET DOESN’T DO ANY DAMAGE!” Black growled as he stomped his foot.

“Simple, she doesn’t mean to cause harm! Only to deter!” Dings deduces with a wide smile, almost bouncing on his heels.

“Similar to how children that trip and fall, feel pain from the impact or scarp, but they take no damage before the ground or surface has no intent to harm.” A violet and magenta eyed Gaster, nicknamed Wings says thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

“How pathetically weak is this universe that you allow for a human to strike at you. They are already collared by the looks of it. So, you should discipline them and show them their place.” Fell growled with furrowed brows.

“WHO IS THERE OWNER? THEY MUST BE LACKING TO HAVE SUCH AN UNMANNERED PET.” Black huffed crossing his arms as he eyed you, your head tilted more to couch back, the dark grey leather of the collar visible around your neck.

“Y/N ISN’T A PET! NOT IS SHE OWNED BY ANYONE! THERE ARE HUMANS THAT LIKE OR PREFER TO HAVE SOMETHING AROUND THEIR NECKS. SHE MENTIONED ONCE THAT SHE FELT NAKED OR EXPOSED IF SHE DIDN’T SOMETHING FITTED AROUND HER NECK.” Papyrus jumped at your defence with a frown to Fell.

“Oh, Angel isn’t going to take kindly to you calling her anything with ill intent.” Gaster chimes with a strained smile. He lowkey feels vindictive in the thoughts of wanting you to take a swipe at Fell.

“Or the fact that you guys are so loud…Lord Almighty…” All skeletons paused and their eye lights went to your groaning form as you threw a hand over your eyes, you other hugging Sans even closer and his eye sockets widened for a moment before his eye lights expanded slightly and turned fuzzy before his sockets slid shut and he nuzzled even further into your chest, revelling in your heartbeat, the warmth and softness of it all. Humans were wild, man.

His human was even wilder.


	4. Straw that broke the damn Camel's back

You sat up, rubbing at your eyes tiredly as you hugged your cuddle buddy closer. Sans already used to what has become a normal routine with you, simply shifted so that he was sat in your lap and slipped off to a nap, lulled by your heartbeat. You hummed, gently petting his head as you looked up to them.

“Sorry for dozing off on you guys… but I seriously have an energy issue…” You mutter then yawned, hand covering your mouth as you leaned forward, humming as Sans held onto you in his sleep. “Anyways, I guess I’ll properly introduce myself since you’ll see me around quite a bit until further notice.” You say as you raised a hand and waved. “The name’s Y/N. Or anything you wanna call me, so long as you’re not trying to be a dick about it.” You warned with a huff, resting your head atop Sans’ head.

“HELLO HUMAN, Y/N! YOU MAY CALL ME BLUE! MY BROTHERS, STRETCH AND DINGS.” The excitable blue eye light skeleton introduced his trio of brothers. You smile happily to him. Suddenly you were reminded of something from the past, but the thought disappeared.

“Well, I’m glad to meet ya, Blue.” You say honestly with a small wave then looking up at Papyrus. “I’m sorry for almost getting into a fight Paps… I wouldn’t have but…” You trail off and shrug and Papyrus sighs with a fond smile.

“NO WORRIES Y/N, I UNDERSTAND, AND I KNOW YOU NEVER TRY TO INSTIGATE THEM.”

… Well, what Paps doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

//LINEBREAK//

You found yourself sat on the island counter in the kitchen. Having been placed there by Papyrus after he valiantly exclaimed to have a feast for dinner to properly welcome the current house guests and to have you stay so they could get to know you more. Currently, Papyrus has taken it upon himself to cook and you were glad. You really liked Paps food, especially after you got him to take a few classes in a college course 2 years back.

The tales of his _Passion Filled Friendship Spaghetti_ from Sans, Undyne and Alphys made it feel like they were telling a horror story.

Honestly, you’re not curious enough to find out through the alternative version cooking. But that foreboding feeling deep within you refused to leave you alone and just sat there, festering.

Guess you’re gonna have to carry indigestion medication around now.

“Humans are so weird…” You returned back to reality to look at the bright bubbly version of your Gaster stood before you, smiling widely but you could easily see the intelligent spark in his eyes that you’ve seen in Gaster’s when he’s studying something new or interesting.

“That is true, you got any questions?” You offered openly. Dings's eyes seemed to brighten even more as his grin stretched wider. Cute.

“Where do I even begin? Humans have changed so much since the last time I can recall interacting with an adult human and in the underground, it seemed like on children would fall down. Humans are so odd! Your HP takes damage even from falling or inanimate objects that don’t have any intent! You have more keeping you alive and function besides your souls!” He starts rambling as he takes you hand into his and you raised a brow, reminded of Gaster’s reaction when he was pulled from the void. He did the same thing, touching and squeezing at your joints and feeling the bones under your flesh.

“Well yeah, since like the majority of humans don’t have even a speck of magic in them. So, we got other things going for us…” You say with a slight shrug, closing your eyes. “Honestly, I think we’re designed to be flawed because our mortal flesh and inner mechanisms tend to fail on us at times...”

“OF COURSE, YOU’RE ALL FLAWED! HOW IT COULD BE SEEN AS GOOD TO HAVE SO MANY WEAKNESSES IS FOOLISH.” You opened one eye to look off to the side where Edge stood, arms crossed and looked away from where he was observing Papyrus prepare and cook.

“Weakness are helpful at times, ya know.” You say simply then yawn as a scoff sounds somewhere behind you.

“NO, THEY AREN’T, HUMAN! HOW COULD HAVING ANY WEAKNESS BE HELPFUL? IT’S MORE A LIABILITY THAN ANYTHING!” You’re going to assume it was Black speaking. You wipe the tears that swelled in your eyes from the yawn.

“Well honestly no one’s perfect…” You say as you gently pull your hand from Dings grasp and wipe at your tears. “Humans don’t have magic, so we make do with what our simple organic selves…” You mumbled as you feel yourself slouch, eyes dipping closed as you barely hear the words around you.

_Poke._

!!

Your whole body jolted at the sudden poke at the small of your back. Not gently either. It hurt and you would have gone lurching right off the counter if Cash was stood by and grabbed onto you to keep you on the high the countertop. You were blinking rapidly as your form trembled. It felt like your whole body was experiencing pins and needles everywhere. You grabbed around widely and fisted the material of the trimmed trench coat of the violet magenta hued Gaster.

Then you got very annoyed as the pain was quickly registered as secondary as you whipped your head around and glared at the skeletons behind you.

“Who.” You hiss out simply, eyes narrowed as you looked them over.

“that’s a strong reaction their kitten.” You huffed at Red as he stood in the doorway, a faint dusting of red along his nose ridge.

“ _God fucking_ … Papyrus!” You whined out as you looked over to Papyrus as he looked at you.

“Y/N.”

“Papy they are asking for it!”

“YOU PROMISED…”

“They started it!”

“…” He looked so like he wanted to say no but soon he sighed, and shoulders sagged. “Fine…”

“Yes!” You cheered, hopping right out of Cash’s startled hold, landing on the ground and stumbling slightly as the pins and needles flared slightly but quickly you make your way through the door, Red having moved out the way with a quirked brow. He’s the only one that can see what you’re doing, and the other’s watch his expression go from amused curiosity to widening sockets of shock and then panic as he backs up and if bones could pale, then he would. He stumbled back then shortcut away, standing beside Fell. They glanced at him then to the doorway and their sockets widened.

You came running in, bat raised and a wide grin on your face. “I got just the perfect _knock knock_ jokes for you _boneheads_.” Eyes zeroed out specifically on the fell skeletons.

_After all, what’re a few knocks between friends?_


	5. Bat it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update so soon?
> 
> Yes. Just for you <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy my take on encounters and combat.

When you woke up this morning, you expected a few things. You’ve always been a bit of a catastrophic thinker. You find yourself at times waking up thinking that _today_ was the day the world will end and whatever falling star decided that Earth was on its shit-list.

Getting into a fight? more the milder side of your scale but always a possibility if you had a vague idea of who you were going to interact within the day or where you were going to be. So now you stood in the backyard of your skeletal bros home. Bat at the ready as you stared out to the trio edgy variations of them.

“Remember the rules?” You questioned with a raise of your brow looking them down. Edge looked like he was itching for a fight, Fell looking cold calculated and Red was sweating magic, looking he had a million and ten different other things than this. Red nodded to your question, Edge scoffed but he and Fell gave the barest of nods. Yeah, you weren't convinced chief, oh well, if they wanna do this then fine, you’ll forget them too.

“Whatever, I don’t care. I’m not going to hurt your HP, because I don’t _actually_ want to hurt you, but I do wanna teach ya some fucking manners.” You say before huffing and shifting your stance, off to the side were the other skeletons, playing referee. “Go on and start the encounter then.” You say with a huff and almost instantly feel a familiar tugging feeling from your chest.

The immediate world around you seemed to grey out and darken while you and your skeletal opponents took on more black, grey and white tones. You felt that familiar feeling of losing the weight of your body being solid and any aches or feelings you had just disappeared as you entered this weird realm for a battle that monster called encounters. Most of the attention was drawn to your soul almost immediately.

There floating before you, a vibrant cartoon shaped heart. It was predominately Purple displaying your perseverance trait greatly and mixed in there were two blobs of Orange-BRAVERY- and Green-KINDNESS- and in the centre a little small circle of Blue-PATIENCE- in your soul. The blue didn’t shine as bright as the orange and purple that seemed to be the traits at the front

Most of the skeletons, your boys having already seen your soul, so they weren’t as shocked, being used to seeing a child’s soul which was normally just a solid colour of their dominant trait. So, to see such a multi-coloured soul and it was much larger than a child’s as it pulsed strongly before you.

With your soul on display, they could CHECK you easily.

**_Y/N_ **

**_LV 1_ **

**_HP 6500/6500_ **

**_ATK 2_ **

**_DF 45_ **

**_EXP: 0_ **

**_WEAPON: BAT_ **

**_ARMOUR: PALE JADE EARRING/COLLAR SET_ **

**_*She’s tired of the disrespect._ **

**_*You’ve used up all her patience._ **

**_*She won’t hurt you… much._ **

You grinned vindictively. For some reason being in this weird place made you feel supernaturally strong and energized. Like as if the concept of energy input and output, just doesn’t exist for you. You vaguely remember Alphys mentioning it’s because of your soul main trait and Undyne was more than happy to test out how long you could last in an encounter.

If Papyrus didn’t step n to break you two up, you would have passed the 8-hour mark.

“Well let’s get going ladies!” You called then held up the bat, a ball of purple magic materializing before you. Since they instigated the encounter, it was your turn to go. The fell brothers’ eyes all widened at what they were looking at. “ _Batter Up!_ ” With a borderline feral grin, you hit the ball with your bat and watch as it goes soaring.

The magic went zooming and it went for it’s intended target, Fell. His eyes widened as he braced to get hit with the magic and when it solidly hit, he gave an aborted yell, his mouth clicking shut audibly as he trembled. It hits him, square in the chest and he felt pain scorch through his sternum and ribs.

“She really does no damage…!” Dings gasped off from the side along with everyone staring wide-eyed, but not your boys. Gaster stood smugly with an ‘ _I told you so_ ’ look on his face, Papyrus has a weird proud face on because of all the training you did with him and Undyne was paying off, but he hoped that no fighting would happen and Sans…

Sans looked almost smitten with you. He mentioned one time like 2 years ago that the fact you had such control over your intent even before sparring with Undyne and Paps, had him drawn in. He even mentioned casually for you to teach it to a certain red-eyed child of the royal monster family before writing it off as a joke. He looked even more disturbed at the thought. You wouldn’t know why, you’ve only met the royal Monster family and their children about a handful of times as they are busy, but they were all so sweet and fun to be around. Even the raunchy flower had a weird place in your heart.

But back to more pressing matters, it’s the Fell boys turn.

**_//LINEBREAK//_ **

Looks like Edge took point on being the first to counterattack a bunch of white sharp bones appeared around. You glanced down a moment to see your square of movement and et on move, dodging around the speeding bones that came hurling at with all the intent to hurt and impale you.

You shifted and moved and saw one coming at you too quickly to dodge and saw the smug smirk on Edge’s face from the corner of your eye. You huffed, adjusted your grip on your bat, coating it in purple magic and you quickly swipe it you and all watch on as the bone is flicked up, purple magic cracks splintering through it and then shattering the bone.

You huffed, hefting the bat on your shoulder as you looked over to them, grinning widely at their stunned expressions.

“Oh, you boys are in for a _fun time_ ~…”

Fell growled taking his turn now and large massive hands appeared outside the box and you glanced around and readied yourself for what was to come.

**_//LINEBREAK//_ **

“And this is for calling me vermin!” You called with a strong bat at one of three magic spheres that were conjured up. The orb speeding out to hit Fell who hissed, slouched body trembling. “This is for glaring at me!” You rocked the next one and it went soaring and hit the kneeling Edge, using a conjured red bone sword to keep himself up. “And this is for touching me without askin’!” You hurl the final one to the floored form of Red. He was face down and ass up and trembling as he clutched at himself.

“I think you guys should call it quits… Angel can go for even longer and it has been 2 hours already…” Gaster speaks up from the peanut gallery. The answer groans were all he got and soon they greyed out, small specs sparking out from them, signifying they yielded. You grinned and flashed a peace sign to your boys, Papyrus cheering as the world fazed back into colour and you felt your mortality return and your standard tiredness coming to you.

You leaned on your bat as and huffed a strand of curly hair out of your face, grinning pleased, but tired and only lightly pained from where you did take a few hits from the bullet hell that Edge and Fell were adamant to put you through every turn.

**_HP 5183/6500_ **

“And that, boys…” You start off as the skeletons turned their full focus back onto you from looking over the Fell brothers, “Is why we stan respectful boys in this household.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader with their bat:
> 
> https://shenzcorner.tumblr.com/post/628624927311921153/from-my-fanfic-on-ao3-the-trusty-bat


	6. Educational Sleepover Commences

You weren’t sure how, but somehow, you were roped into this. Here you stood, dressed in the comfiest laze about clothes you own. Sweats and a baggy shirt and a pair of black paw slippers on your feet. A duffle bag in one hand and a simpler backpack slung over your shoulder. It was the next day, having stuffed yourself with the victory feast prepared by your Paps in celebration of your victory in battle. You were in the deepest food-induced sleep.

Until noon the next day and you woke up to a bunch of messages. Luckily 80% of those were from group chats where you had friends that chose midnight as the time to be up and talk about utter nonsense. You swore if you had to go through another session of contemplating the meaning of life and bees are the centre of life on earth, you were going to hurt someone.

…

Well, you said that every time, but you still participated in those chats if you were awake around that time.

Anyways, you were stood in the foyer, yawning as Sans had popped into existence beside you in the living room of your home.

“you alright there, starlight?” He questioned with his lazy grin and one eye socket closed, looking amused at you. You pulled a face at him.

“Don’t do me like this…” You mutter and roll your eyes as he chuckled at you. With a huff, you shifted some curls out of your face a moment. “Whatever _Chuckles_ , let’s go.” You say with a long drawn out sigh, holding your hand out to him. He grins and takes your hand, the familiar tingle of cool magic prickling across your skin and latching onto your bones. You will never get tired of that feeling, especially after you got used to the disorientating feeling of displacement. It felt oddly great on your joints and calmed your anxiety nicely.

What would you do without your boys?

//LINEBREAK//

And now you found yourself in the living room, where you would be for the next day and a half. Gaster had asked of you to come in and have a sleepover -educational exchange stay over- and help the new skellies understand how humans work and get them at the minimum to tolerate them. Yeah, you saw this going swimmingly.

It was one thing to help your skeletons really grasp that humans are not all the same and you need to approach stuff delicately or avoid doing some things that came naturally to monsters. Like hugging people out of nowhere. Looking at you Paps.

So, this should be fun to do all over again and with difficulty amped up by 9.

“AH! Y/N, I AM SO HAPPY YOU ACCEPTED! I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU WEREN’T GOING TO BUT I REMEMBERED THAT YOU TEND TO SLEEP LONGER AFTER SUCH FEASTS LIKE LAST NIGHT!” You heard Papyrus before you saw him enter the room, blankets in his arms that he was going to lay in the armchair that was already positioned along with a lot of other furniture. Thanks Pap, just air a girl’s dirty laundry why don’t ya? Ever so grateful you couldn’t actually blush, but your face felt warm and the smile on your face was not going down.

“How could I say no when you guys ask so nicely?” You say with a grin as you set your duffle bag next to the recliner. Well, that’s where it would have been if a suspicious floating hand didn’t pluck it from your hand and hover off. “Gaster I swear! One of these days I’m going to throw literal hands with you!” You yelled up to where the elder skeleton boss monster was most likely in his room.

“Love you too Angel.” Was the jovial tone that called back, and you rolled your eyes, slipping your backpack off, hugging it to your chest and swatting away another hand that popped into existence. It twiddled its fingers at you, you were convinced a long time ago that these summoned hands were sentient, like Sans’ Blasters and some of the bones that Papyrus. Still weird but apparently Papyrus was just cool like that, according to the brothers.

You stuck your tongue out at it and you could feel it laughing at you before waving and de-summoning itself in a small pulse of magic. You huffed and flopped back into the recliner, since it's pretty big it takes both you and your bag easily and you smiled as pap placed one of the after blankets over you.

“Thanks, Paps.” He beamed down to you and moved to arrange the other blankets on the couches and recliners. Resting back, you closed your eyes and relaxed. You were settling, feeling the recliner basically start moulding around you. You felt the shifting of presences around the room as you just laid there, curled up in your blanket.

“Human!” You blinked your eyes owlishly, tears welling up in the corners of your eyes. You reached a hand out from under your blanket and wipe them away, cheeks and lashes damp as you focused on the one who called. It was Dings and Cash.

“Yes, Skeleton?” You snarked back as you felt yourself leaning to the side, your head sinking into a large hotdog pillow that was there. The two blinked before catching on.

“Y/N,” You hummed quirking a now relaced brow at him as you slowly had your body wake up. “We have a plethora of questions for you!” Dings started off and Cash nodded along.

“Oh, I am very sure of that…” You say with a drawl before sitting up, stretching your arms up over your head and groaning softly as your back pops slightly and you slouch forward. “But I’m gonna have to ask you guys hold back on those until later, after all, I first need to get all the base information out for you guys…” You say with a hum, scratching the back of your neck. All you got back was silence, odd for monsters you personally knew to be chatty and lippy with you.

You focused back on them and suddenly you had a weird flux of déjà vu at seeing the wide sockets and blushing faces.

…

You would think you said the most obscene thing ever or flashed them.

Oh right, the popping… Your boys were used to it after they got over their initial flustering, it took a year but Gaster was more intrigued with the popping of your joints, Papyrus saw it as a call for a great massage and Sans seemed at times wanting to make you pop. You had called him out on it and he _eventually_ admitted that he grew to like the sounds of your pops. Your boys were honestly so weird but to be fair you’ve never met anyone _normal_ so, they fitted right into your life.

Man, you had a feeling your gonna experience a lot of the similar situations with these new skeletons.

Stars give you strength…


	7. A little hot in the collar bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have ended up projecting a little bit in this chapter X'D but I hope you enjoy it all the same~! If you have topics or things you're curious about how certain skele-mens would act or react, let me know in the comments of on my Tumblr.
> 
> https://shenzcorner.tumblr.com/

You were settled in your throne of softness, hugging the hotdog pillow as you watched the other skeletons settle themselves into their own little _clans_ as you decided to call the variations since you’ve got a type of system in your head how to classify them mentally. There was the Swap clan, mainly because they appeared to be swapped opposites of your boys in an interesting way. Then there’s the Fell clan since they are more aggressive and kill orientated from what you can guess so one of the uses of the word fell would be killed… very fitting. And then the last trio gets a combination because that what they were SwapFell Clan because they looked like they might have been in the swap world had the fell world happen to it.

Wonder how the Fell boys would be if the swap world got into their world too… call it FellSwap probably. Wonder how many different types of your boys there could be.

Anyways! Back to the main event.

For some reason, the Fell Clan were actually really close to you, taking the seating positions on the couch to your right. You were sure that they would have wanted to be far away from you as possible after the previous battle. But maybe it would make sense to have some respect for someone that has bested you. Or at least call for civility in the public face as far as you know, Monsters’ were all about their intent and you weren’t picking up the same hostile vibes that you got from them before.

Well, you if you were a bird you would have preened proudly. But you weren’t so you settled on giving them an imploring smile. Red’s grin was wide, straining slightly and he was sweating red magic, a scarlet blush burning over his nose ridge. Edge looked away from you, red dusting his own cheeks as he scowled into the air. Fell was stoic but you saw that red tinting under his eyes and his eye lights glancing away from your gaze.

“Well now that you guys are here, my boys are off doing who knows what, they’ll probably pop in and out as they do…” You start off as you smile at them. “So, I’m gonna lay out some baselines when it comes to interacting with humans on the surface… Well this surface anyways, I can’t speak like I know how your humans would be.” You say with a shrug then kneaded the hotdog pillow in your hands idly. “We’ll start off with my popping since I see some of you aren’t even looking at me after that.” You point out as you eyeball the pack of skeletons before you.

Humming you roll your eyes before holding your arm out in front of you. “Alright, I guess I’ll start with these first and branch out…” You say and make a gesture with your other hand to your shoulder, elbow and hand. “So, these are my joints, which yes, implies that I have a skeleton inside of me, but unfortunately it’s not like your bones before you ask.” You held up your hand as you saw the questions start bubbling in Dings, Blues and Cash’s eyes. “It just keeps me up along with my muscles, tendons and all these other smooshy bits.” You say with a smile, “If you want the full biological run down, honestly, have your elder brothers talk to Gaster and have them tell you on your own. Because it’s not for the faint of heart.”

You cradled your one hand in the other and looked down at it as you felt at your knuckles, “And because of this _smooshiness_ that we humans have, we have these little pockets in our knuckles that seem to build up over time and sometimes either you pop it yourself or it’s just gonna pop and I know to you guys it’s a type of…” You paused searching for the word. “… Spicy action I guess because it’s not lewd if I remember vaguely how Gaster tried to explain it to me…” You mumbled glancing off to the side with a slight pout in thought. Not really focused on your audience.

You shook your head and focused back on your hands as you felt the most resistance from your middle finger on your left hand. “But if you’re gonna be around humans you need to get used to it because it’s going to happen, a lot.” You punctuate your point by popping your middle knuckle.

You lifted your eyes and watched your pseudo students, brow raised.

Red had the dopiest grin on his face, magical sweat beading down his skull as he tried to shrink back into his. Edge looked like you slapped him with a fish a red-orange blush burning at his face. Fell was actually slouching back into the seat cushions his sockets void of any eye-lights as his deep frown was twitching at the corners.

Blue stared at you wide-eyed, mouth agape and his skull lit up like a blue light bulb- _oh would you look at that? his magic is lighter than Sans’_ \- Stretch had those wide eyes that you are still boggled by with your own Papyrus and his grin was wavering or trembling and Dings looked like he was about to risk it all for a biscuit as he was on the edge of his seat and physically holding himself back from leaping up and coming right for you to really test your popping joints.

Black looked very embarrassed and was just like Blue, but his magic was violet, and his eye lights were wavering from blinking out or morphing into something. Mutt was shameless, he was straight up drooling and eyeing you hungrily unabashed. Cash hand his hands covering his face, but he was still eyeing you through the holes in his hands.

What a rowdy bunch.

“Yeah you guys are gonna have to get used to this real quick, otherwise you’re gonna have a tough time on the surface so I’m gonna help you by being my poppin’ self because I just pop all the time.” You say with a slight wave of your hand before tapping your chin.

“Another thing... Uhm, unless you’re friends with a human or have somewhat of a close relationship and their express **_permission_** …” You stress this so much, slapping your hands together. “Do not touch them, do not manhandle them, do not tackle them, do not just **_pick them up_** out of nowhere.” You say sternly serious and saw the conflicted expression on Blue’s face, confusion and worry. “Just like I explained to Paps when we met, the reason is that not all humans take to it. You become friends first and simply ask first… Heck sometimes I get picked up by my boneheads at random but that’s because I’ve had four years with them and I kinda expect it when I’m in their house… but outside this property, they still ask me at times and really asking goes a long way and more often than not appeals to the other person.” You try and explain as you give him a gentle smile, rubbing your hands together.

“Because Humans and Monsters are different, y’all are literally made up of magic, emotions and intent. Whether they positive or negative, but you guys are… _at the core of things_ … very genuine and up front.” You say with a slight shrug, “Humans… generally are not in touch with their souls and intent and magic and all these things so… they’re harder to read in that way, so take it from a human and just be chilled and you’ll enjoy your time here about… 72% of the time…” You say with a thoughtful hum.

“HU- _Y/N_ I HAVE A QUESTION!” Blue raised his hand high, his blush having calmed to just dusting his cheeks. You nod to him. “U-UHM! ARE WE… FRIENDS?” He asked innocently, wringing his hands in a way that reminded you of Paps when he was nervous or self-conscious. He still does it from time to time.

You grinned and nodded your head. “Sure, we are, I’ll be your friend… but no tackling. I will break something, and you will feel bad and I would like to keep how fragile humans are outside of encounters as a theory that does not need to go into practice.”

“WHY ARE YOU COLLARED?” Black snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and crossed his arms looking at you with a raised bone brow. You hummed and your hand reflexively went up and felt from the pale jade pendant that hung and up to the comforting leather, eyes on the ceiling.

“Well, I’ve always felt very vulnerable or exposed because my neck always felt too long to me and my collar bones are very defined…” Your hand shifted down and drummed against the very prominent protrusions, idly wondering if you were indeed very hollow with how the drumming resonated inside yourself, but knowing other’s couldn’t hear it as loud as _yourself_ you tapered off and leaned back in your seat, clutching the hot dog pillow and humming. “I wore a lot of turtles necks and scarves whenever I could, but I come from hotter climates so I couldn’t risk getting a heat stroke every other season outside Winter.” You say and look up to them with a grin, “And when I started wearing stuff like chockers, collars and such it just felt so comforting to have something around my neck that helped break the picture of myself with a long neck.” You explain as best you can, shrugging your shoulders slightly, watching them simply as they processed your answer.

“ya chose to collar ya’self, sweetheart?” Red quipped up with wide sockets. You had already picked up on him and Mutt having their own collars with spikes and the question just cemented that it wasn't a fashion choice of their worlds. You simply nodded to his question.

“Yeah, there’s plenty of other humans that do the same thing and then there’s more that do a whole lot of other things that will definitely shock you.” You say with a wave of your hand. “Some have ink on their skin called tattoos, some have one or a few, others are fully covered… Some get piercings,” You move a hand up to where you opted to have simple silver studs in place of your hanging jade earrings since you were going to sleepover. “And even then, you get some that are really creative and eccentric with how many they have.” You mention with a chuckle as the image of your one friend you knew that had large stretchers in their lobes and a bull ring-style piercing that just looked great on them.

“Humans are fascinating.” Cash mumbled contemplatively and you nodded, agreeing to that.

“And still so oddly!” Dings quipped up and you nodded again, shrugging your shoulders before blinking as you felt something plop on your head. You huffed, brows flat down in your unimpressed expression and you feel your head being patted.

“Here’s another lesson, unless you’re willing to lose a hand don’t go petting people’s heads.” You snarl as you swatted the summoned hand that belongs to Gaster, recognising the teasing pats easily. The hand moves from your head and hovers before you waving as their summoner chuckles from the archway leading into the living room. Gaster looks unapologetic as you snapped up the hand with little complaint and chucked it at him. “I swear Gaster, you have a specific hand that likes being thrown by me.” As if to prove your point, the hand that was spiralling to him righted itself, looped once and seemed to wave around excitedly before darting for you again. “Hands off, you menace!” You cry, leaping to stand on the recliner as you wield the hotdog pillow as a weapon to swat it away from you, the summon clearly having the time of its life.

“I think it particularly likes **you** _throwing hands_.” There were groans, a shriek of betrayal from somewhere in the kitchen and chuckles at the pun and you were momentarily shocked that the rare moment of Gaster actually hurling a pun your way that you got smack in the face with a floating hand that latched onto your face like a stars damned face hugger.

You yelped and went tumbling out of your chair only to be caught and held by two larger hands, one violet and the other a gradient of blue and orange. You laid limp being cradled by the hands as the one on your face moved to smoosh your cheeks happily and you stared at the ceiling ignoring the laughter and chortles around you at your oh so _graceful_ performance.

You sighed, a smile blooming on your lips somewhat fondly as you looked from the corner of your eyes to see them relax all a fraction in their own little ways.

The least you could do is ease their obvious anxiousness from being so far from their own worlds. Dropped into an unknown.

Even it was just a little helps a long way.


	8. Heated Dynamics

“Gaster put me down.”

“I don’t think I will Angel.”

“Gaster put me down.”

“Nope.”

“Gaster put me down.”

“Not happening.”

“Why are you like this! This happens every goddamn time!”

Gaster’s _oh so pleased laugh_ is your only answer from where you were currently held in front of him by two of his larger summoned hand. One encompassing your whole waist and the other

“I think if I am to explain humans more thoroughly to our guests, demonstrations are in order.

“You touch starved bastard! Sleep with one eye open tonight because I am not letting this go!” You swear with vengeance, but by how relaxed you were and how done your expression looked. You were just saying it for the sake of saying it.

…

Just in case something _should_ happen later one.

“Now, where was I? Oh yes! Now the only reason I am able to hold her like this and for her to be as calm as she is, is because of the trust we have in one another, forged over the years. I wouldn’t recommend holding her or any humans as such right off the bat, asking is pivotal. Because if she or anyone allows for you to have them so restrained by their will, especially with no way of getting out. They must have a great deal of trust placed in you.” Gaster explains with gestures of his real hands and you lolled your head from side to side bored before tilting it greatly to him and eyes rolled up slightly to look at him.

“Unless they wanna risk it for a biscuit.”

“Angel, no. We are not doing this again.”

“Or if they wish for a vibe check.” You continue on, lolling your head to the other side, eyes closing as Gaster sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nasal ridge.

“VIBE CHECK?” Blue muttered in confusion and curiosity as Dings tilted his head.

“From Life.” You say sagely and Gaster groans. The others looked confused except for Cash, Red and Stretch. The trio having caught your jip.

“All sunshine and rainbows with ya, huh honey?” Stretch questioned with a tilt of his head, rolling the lollipop he now had in his mouth. You weren’t sure where he got it but you felt like you want one too, but you weren’t going to have a lollipop in front of people. It’s one of the rules you set yourself a long time ago.

“ _Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows, everything that’s wonderful is what I feel when we’re together~…_ ” You instantly respond back with the cheery tune and Gaster scoffs as he sets you down, hands releasing you and you pet them when they nudged you and disappeared with the soft spark of magic around you. “Anyways yeah, pretty sure you just wanted to get me flustered, but I’m used to ya shit already.” You say while pointing at Gaster who looked as innocent as toddler caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “And moving forward on humans especially since a certain time of the month might rear its ugly head soon-…” Before you can finish that Papyrus comes waltzing in and promptly lifts you with a wide smile. You would have smiled back but you felt like a cat with how you just resigned your fate of being continually lifted and held in this house. Honestly, nothing new.

“Y/N! I MUST HAVE YOU ASSIST ME IN THE KITCHEN!” He says happily, already shifting you to sit cradled in his arms. You hum and shoot finger guns at a waving Gaster and staring group.

“Okay, you continue on while my presence is needed elsewhere. I’ll be back as soon as I can!” You call as they watched you disappear around the corner of the archway, heading to the kitchen.

You hummed as Papyrus moved over to the island counter and settled you upon it.

“So, what you need me for Pap?” You questioned, idly swinging your legs back and forth slightly.

//LINEBREAK//

“Very well then gentlemen,” Gaster’s voice brought the skeleton doppelgängers back to himself as he sat down in the spot you once occupied, the hotdog pillow moved along with your backpack to the floor beside the seat. “I will continue off where Angel with what she was going to explain.”

“A core thing that must be brought up is very important if you wish to walk among them on the surface...” He starts as he takes your vacated seat with a hum. “Especially, to avoid embarrassing situations… Human females go through a period, once a month, that smells as if they are in heat.”

Wide eye sockets snapped at him sharply.

“heh, looks like you really got their attention now bro.” Sans chuckled from where he appeared, sat on the arm of the chair with a wide grin. Taking great glee in watching them grow slowly flustered and embarrassed by the turn of topics.

“Well, they must be made aware before we have embarrassing situations of them picking up on the fragrance of human females going through ovulation,” Gaster says with a wave of his hand before smiling, highly amused by the confused and flustered of expressions. “Unlike monsters that go through heats for reproducing when the situation is met and varies from different subsets of monsters… Humans are able to procreate on average at any given times. The males do not go through a rutting period and the females do not go through heats either.” He lists off, tapping his chin. Sans chose to add in.

“humans don’t have alpha, beta or omega sub-groups like we monster do.” He says with shrug at some of the bewildered looks. “i know, humans are wild.” Sans says simply.

“Sweetheart seems to be havin’ a very interestin’ standing in you little pack…” Red speaks up, tugging at the ring of his collar slightly.

“We’ve explained the dynamics to her since with us Paps and Sans were betas, I was Alpha role before I was lost the void and Sans, being the second oldest took the Alpha role in taking care of our youngest brother.” He says with a gesture of his hands. “And once I was pulled from the void I was surprised to see that sans was taking on more Beta standings and I thought it was because he knew I would possibly take on Alpha role again but no… it seems as if there was someone that had entered their lives that Sans has grown comfortable enough to shed the stress of being forced into an Alpha role… And that’s when I met Angel.” He says with a fond smile.

“you two hated each other on sight and starlight was mad with me for months after learning how i got him out of the void in the first place… pretty sure she still holds onto it and especially after all… _this_ …” Sans says with a strained grin, gesturing all around them. “but yeah, she’s not an alpha… she doesn’t act like an alpha either but… the closets we can guess is she would have been an omega if she were a monster.” He says with a slight shrug.

“Angel has displayed time and time again the traits usually associated with the Omega Dynamic in monsters with splashes of Beta and every once in awhile Alpha tendencies will come forth, depending on the situation as I’m sure some of you have picked up on.” Gaster continues, glancing to the Fell brothers a moment before shifting his gaze.

“it took some time but even after Gaster kind of took his Alpha place in the pack, he felt inclined to accept and have her a part of the dynamic. respect for what she had done for paps and i as well as sticking her neck out for gaster at times and challenging him when he fucked up or could potentially fuck up… all cementing her place as an Omega in our pack but with the ability to put gaster in his place if it was for his and our own wellbeing.”

Gaster nodded along to Sans explanation.

“Which is why we must warn you if you end up posturing or trying to gain favour once you catch the scent of her ovulation period… be warned she will quickly set you in your place…” Gaster mentions with a slight glare at Sans who startled cackling.

“oh it’s gonna be a lot of fun when that happens! i can’t wait to see how that _pans_ out…” Gaster snorted, rolling his eye lights and faced the confused group.

“You’ll get the joke eventually…”


	9. Calm Sleepy Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty chilled chapter.

When Papyrus said he needed your help, basically meant, _I want you to taste everything I’ve made and got you out of there because I can feel the embarrassment from here_.

You hummed as he spoon-fed you a little bit of the pasta sauce to taste. Licking your lips, you hummed thoughtfully. “Needs a bit more water, it’s a bit too thick and rich.” You say easily, feeling like you needed an official nametag for being a taste tester for Papyrus. ‘ _Maybe I should invest in that…_ ’ You thought idly, a vague feeling of déjà vu. You’ve definitely had these thoughts before.

“WONDERFUL! THEN EVERYTHING IS ALMOST READY!” Papyrus says happily as he sets on adding some water to the sauce. You leaned back on your hands, idly kicking your legs, counting each time your heel hit the wooden wall. You felt your ears growing hot slightly, someone must be talking about you.

‘ _Definitely the boneheads next room over…_ ’ You felt a presence in front of you and opened your eyes, when had you closed them?

“Oh? What’s up Paps?” You question as you blink, rubbing at your eye as you sat up straighter.

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE A NAP BEFORE THE FOOD IS READY?” Now it’s not every day that Paps encouraged _laziness_ but he really got around to learning humans don’t have the same energy capacity as monsters on average. You just fell below the average level and he tries and keeps you on a somewhat decent level of energy, so you don’t collapse.

.

.

.

_Again._

“Look, your brother might be able to fall asleep at the drop of a hat and wake up a while later somewhat cognisant, does not mean I can. You’ve seen how I get after short naps. And I will not be barely awake when- _PAPYRUS_!” You cried out as you simply hefted up. You were through over his shoulder and you furrowed your brows, going limp as he made his way to the dining room and set you down in your seat at the head of the table. Huffing, you crossed your arms and rested your head on them.

//LINEBREAK//

You slowly blinked your eyes open as you were gently shaken awake. Someone was saying _something_ but you can’t make heads or tails on what they were saying as you groggily raised your head, eyes watering as you blinked owlishly and rubbed at the soft sleep that was starting to form in the corners of your eyes and that only made your eyes tear up even more.

You whined pathetically as you eyes stung at the light in the room and the removal of the sleep from your eyes.

“holy shit…” You weren’t sure who that was, but you were blinking, and your vision and senses slowly came back to you.

The table was set with food and plates, the other skeletons were sat at the table and you could see your own plate further away from you. That’s when you saw the wet spot on the table. Tears and what little drool you had. “ _Fuck_ …” You whined softly before a cloth came down from beside you and wiped it away, a skeletal hand with a hole in it came and pulled the little mat with your plate and utensils closer. You tilted you head up as the cloth was brought to wipe the trail of drool at the corner of your mouth. You’re sure someone softly reprimanded you about your language. Must have been Paps.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Angel.”

“Pretty sure humans would call this scene the land of the _Dead_.” Dings chirped up from his spot at the table. You groaned, your head simply not fully attached to your neck or body for that matter as it flops back and you would have knocked the tall ass back of the chair but Gaster had the foresight and already had a hand in place to catch your falling head and eased it back up into an upright position.

“What did I miss?” You mumble out as you squint your eyes open, having your foggy mind and sensitive eyes adjust to everything.

“Well we served up dinner and everyone’s here.” He answers as he takes a seat at the seat on your right. You hummed then whined as your eyes started watering again just because of the light of the room.

_Oh, my stars just stop watering you stupid eyes…_

“Here’s a cloth, Dear.” You looked over and smiled thankfully to Cash as he held a cloth out to you. Taking it, you wipe at your eyes and lean back, dropping the cloth over your eyes.

“Alright, I’m ready for dinner.” Sputtering chuckles and groans meet your _oh so glorious_ statement.

“HONESTLY.”

“you’re smiling paps.”

“I KNOW.”


	10. Bonehead Thoughts Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I needed to split this into 2 parts because it wouldn't end! SO here you go! Some insight into some of the thoughts an feelings of the skeletons over the course of the fic thus far.

Papyrus chuckled as he watched you settle and almost immediately pass out laid upon your arms. He pats the top of your head a moment before returning back to the kitchen to finish up preparations. In the past he would reprimand and scold your inherent laziness and minimal energy, so not unlike his brother’s own laziness, but different.

But being here on the surface for so long and learning so many wonderful things. And among those things was the different aspect of humanity. And it had been enlightening. So, it has brought him to ease up on not only those that are energy challenged, but also got him to understand his brother and they grew even closer - _if that was possible_ \- than they were in the underground. His lazybones brother wasn’t that much of a lazybones.

“DINNER IS JUST ABOUT READY! PLEASE DO TAKE YOUR SEATS AT THE DINING TABLE.” Papyrus called out to the living room; he could feel the embarrassment radiating off them as they slowly filled in from there.

“Why is she like this at the table?” Cash questioned as he moved to stand beside your prone figure. You could pass off as dead if not for the gentle calm raise and fall of your shoulders with each soft breath. He tilted his head.

“You Allow Such Behaviour At The Dinner Table?” Black frowned displeased at the display, moving to take a seat with his brother claiming the one next to him.

“Angel just at times needs to rest… Whether they wish to or not and it is preferable if we don’t want her to pass out in more dangerous situations.” Gaster says as he seems to already have a cloth on hand and a few of his summoned hands help Papyrus bring out everyone’s plated food trays to set before them. He sets the one for Y/N down before her hunched form.

“if i had not seen her battle with them, i would say you are endorsing lazy behaviour,” Stretch says with a gesture to the Fell brothers as he observes your slumbering form.

“SHOULD WE WAKE HER?” Blue questioned as he bounced in his seat slightly, grinning widely. It was more a surprise you hadn’t woken up yet from them talking. “I COULD WAKE HER?” He offered, waking her up like how he would wake up his own brother. Sans seemed to snort, and Papyrus shook his hands vigorously, flashbacks of a time where he had attempted to awake his dear human friend in the same manner as his own brother.

“That won’t be needed, Blue.” Gaster says as he gently pets the top of your head a moment. “We shall give her some time until the signs show it safe to awaken her with little complications.” He says as he rests a hand on your back and hums in thought, Dings and Cash observing from where they stood hovering by you. “Hmmm… about a few more minutes so we may begin eating she will join us soon.” He says as he takes his seat to your immediate right, Cash instantly claiming the one to your left. Dings snickered and took the next available seat.

Soon chatter started up as they started eating the pasta dish prepared by Papyrus. Mostly the talks were between the Gasters and energetic types. Well if you could call the further discussion of what was to come in the coming week with Y/N pseudo heat cycle. the energetics reprimanding their elder brothers of how inappropriate it was to discuss such things 1) at the table and 2) with the person in question right there!

Cash and Dings would happily chime in that these were important discussion and Gaster and Fell would say that you were asleep.

Then the conversation shifted to talks of the machine.

“the parts are cooling down and should be ready to work with within about the next day or so and with more of us working on it… it should be fixed up much quicker than i could when i worked on it myself.” Sans says after finishing eating the magic-infused spaghetti.

That brought some comfort to the others, while it wasn’t a blatant mention of the ability to go home, but more of a possibility of returning. After all, they weren’t sure if they could actually lock onto their own worlds, but they should be able to in theory.

“Well, I think it’s safe to wake Angel now…” Gaster says as he glanced to your slumbering form and noted that the rise and fall of your shoulders were more pronounced and the slightest hints of movements as you subconsciously tried to get comfortable. Good, you’re more on the cusp of the waking world when you start moving more.

He stood and moved to stand more behind you, the others watching with varying degrees of interest and curiosity. He gently grabs a firm hold of your shoulders and shakes your shoulders slightly but firmly to wake you, softly calling your name by your ear, expressing that it was time to awaken.

There was a shift and shoulders squaring up before Y/N lifted their head in an almost sluggish fashion. A few breathes were caught.

Red felt his eye lights expand and turn fuzzy at the sleepy expression you wore. One eye barely open as tears flooded that small opening and drip, the other closed eye unable to hold back its own building tears and they cascade down your slightly puffy cheeks. Your mouth in a frowning pout that made your lips seem puffier and poutier than they usually were. And _stars_ the whimper you let out was so _pathetic_ and weak that it begged something in him to _coddle_ you and keep you safe. If he and his brothers didn’t get their tailbones handed to them by you already, he would have thought you were endearing yourself to them to be under their _protection_.

Stretch was honestly feeling conflicted. The varying faces and emotions you could display around them so freely were throwing him through a loop and this was not helping at all. He was taken in as you were blinking your eyes and the tears sit in your eyelashes and your whimpering hasn’t stopped and he was keeping his jaw shut tightly and hands firmly in his hoodie's pockets where he shoved them in after the first whimper you made. “ _holy shit_ …”

Edge held a level of respect to you, being able to face not only him but his brothers as well and getting them all to surrender. That was nothing to sneeze at and has him reconsidering this world where the softer versions of him and his brothers reside. When he entered the kitchen and saw your slouched form at the dining table, asleep, he was annoyed by the laziness. How could a version of some as terrible as he allows for such? But the battle flashed briefly in his mind and reconsidered his opinion just a bit before taking his own seat.

Then you were awoken and the _sounds_ you made and how pitiful and weak you appeared. It stirred something deep inside him for a moment. He had this urge that you needed to be looked after. He wanted to fit you with a different collar, infused with his own magic to protect you. If you had been in his underground, no one would dare to mess with you if you were under his protection. And as quickly as those feels tried to rise and take over, he took control and kept them at bay as he watched you slowly become more aware of your surroundings. _You needed someone - ~~him~~ \- to look after you…_

Black was growing more and more intrigued as time progressed. At first, he was on high alert and greatly annoyed to be dragged from his own universe to this swapped and softer version of it upon further discovery. And then he saw that collared human just barge into this alternates home, he was appalled. If they were collared, they should be more tamed and subdued than that! They should understand their place!

Well…

That was his initial thoughts until he witnessed your battle with the Fell brothers. Perhaps you were like Mutt. He knew his brother was insufferable around a few others that he held no respect for, but in his presence, he knew his place. Maybe you needed a master that can keep on a tight leash and utilise your abilities.

Your soul was definitely stronger than the human child back in the underground. While it wasn’t as powerful as a pure **determination** soul, it was powerful in its own right and the control over your intent had him curious on if you _wanted_ to hurt someone, could you control how much pain and damage down to the _smallest of decimals_? He had to know. You could be a valuable pet should you be trained properly.

Having witnessed your vulnerable and pathetic state made him definitely wish to covet you more. He wondered for a split moment if there was a ‘ _you_ ’ in his universe then shot down the thought. If there was, they wouldn’t be the same you before him that was whimpering as you were awakened. Just by how different his own alternates are, it was logical to see that you were _you_ and the one currently holding his growing interest and intrigue.

Mutt wasn’t one to care for humans. They were not his most favourable, mainly because of one too many genocidal runs with the brat that decided to view their lives underground as nothing more than a game. So, when he first saw you, an adult human female. He could appreciate your form on a physical level. You looked really soft and you could fit sweetly against his form. Taking notice of your collar? Oh, he could eat you right up when there was mention of you not belonging to anyone. After that popping show, it wouldn’t hurt to have a taste before they were sent back to their line and he had to deal with the devil child they left behind. Call it a **_merciful vacation_** before he loses anymore _HOPE_ over the _RESETS_. ~~He’s too close to _snapping_~~.

He was drawn out of his slowly spiralling thoughts by a _whimper_. It was you. **That** was _you_?! He felt a need to rumble back and do something to hear them more. Were his and his brother’s version in this universe sure humans didn’t have pack dynamics? Because this human is definitely activating his own pack instincts.

Dings is positively giddy in excitement! Being pulled into this alternate reality alongside other versions of himself and his brothers. It was a shock to even be there because he was never in the void, same with Cash. Apparently, the two of them took the role of Riverperson in their worlds. How interesting, seeing as the cloaked monster was the Royal scientist and a friend of Dings as well as a mentor for _~~Papyrus~~_ Stretch. The reason for them being there is because of Gaster. While they might not have been lost to the void, they were still a _Gaster_ in their world, so they were ripped from where they were resting when they weren’t transporting monsters along the river.

But he and Cash could greatly agree that it was a form of blessing to be with their brother once more. They were bound to the river since the barrier was placed into effect and even after it was broken, they knew that at the next reset their siblings, even the one aware of resets, would forget them once more as the magic that bound them to the river was as unexplored as the vast Void or even the human trait DETERMINATION.

So being here and simply enjoying some time was great, especially Cash since there has been a recent long trend of genocide runs that was tearing at him to know his brothers were being slaughtered time and time again.

And the possibility to interact and talk with a human! A full adult human at that, too! The last time he interacted with an adult human were the mages before the Great War and he was bound to the river after they were banished into the underground and sealed. A few human children passing through, but he never got the real chance to talk and interact as time had moved on upon the surface.

She reminded him of a few of the _Perseverance_ and _Justice_ Mages he had encountered. They held themselves in such a way that Some of the other mages described as headstrong and while not the most confrontational, despite preconceived notions when confronted the really do _come up to bat_.

.

.

.

_Hehehe!_

He had chuckled slightly to himself and Cash cast him a glance, amused and suspicious look of understanding what got him giggling.

After all, he may be thinking the same.

But upon watching this universe’s of themselves awaken you they knew one thing was certain.

You were an enigma, and they couldn’t wait to learn more.


End file.
